


A Gasp Away From Bliss

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky Married Couple, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Every now and then, they get a moment just the two of them, away from everything else and they can indulge in the type of play that demands exactly that - serenity, and synchronicity.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Gasp Away From Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Hope you'll like this dear!

The silence is almost overbearing in the way it falls on her shoulders, heavy with anticipation, charged with tension, only interrupted by Spock's very careful, paced out breaths fanning across her cheek. 

He's chanting in Vulcan, words of understated love that reach her heart faster even than the soft touches of his fingers going up and down the column of her throat even when she knows what it's doing to him to touch her at all. 

Her eyes are closed behind her silk blindfold, her wedding veil folded enough times that it's lost its transparency. 

Spock closes one hand around her neck while the other squeezes her shoulder. 

She gasps. 

Her lips stay parted as Spock tightens his hold on her neck and Nyota, as much as they've done this before, cannot help but reach for his hand. 

She doesn't try to pull it off her, but circles his wrist with her fingers instead, brushing her thumb over the soft skin there, wishing she could see the faint green flush on his cheeks that she adores. 

Her own face is warm, and the air that passes her lips gets less and less the longer they stay like this. 

It's perfect. 


End file.
